criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hanging Trees
The Hanging Trees is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot After Diego and Randall lost track of the dryad’s footprints, an old lady came to them to tell them that she found a dead body at the district’s park. The duo went there where they found a boy hanged on tree, whom they recognized as Isaac Hemsworth. The duo added the old lady- Willow Rose, into the suspect list and later on victim’s friend- Chad Edwards along his sister, Lisa. Lisa then went up to the duo where she recalled that she have seen the victim buying goods from the market along his mother. Diego and Randall went to the market, where they found two more suspects: The victim’s mother- Jade Hemsworth and farmer- Joe Fellowes. They also found out that the victim slept with Lisa Edwards, infuriating her brother. Yoyo then interrupted the duo while they were recapping the case, to tell them that she watched The Hangman Murders yesterday, and that one of its cast members was Willow Rose. After learning that she acted in The Hangman Murders movie, Diego and Randall spoke to Willow Rose once again before continuing the investigation, where the duo learned that the victim made negative comments in his blog about Joe Fellowes goods and that Jade wasn’t a fan of the fact her son was hanging out with troublemakers like Chad. Diego and Randall then found enough evidence to arrest Jade Hemsworth for the murder. Jade tried her hardest to deny the murder, but eventually broke down to tears and admitted it. Jade explained that after buying groceries from the market, she decided to take Isaac out with her for a walk to the park, where they decided to take a rest under the tree. Jade then noticed there was a hickey on Isaac’s neck, where she lashed out at him, held him on the neck and started shaking him. Jade then calmed down and stopped, where she saw that her son was unconscious. Thinking that she killed him, Jade panicked and so she went out of the park to fetch a rope, and set up the murder to look like a suicide, not knowing that her son was still alive in the process. Judge Powell sentences her to 20 years in prison. After the killer was arrested, Diego and Randall decided that they should go and speak to Willow to ask her whether she saw a dryad, hoping that she was able to see through the mist. Joe then came to the duo to tell them that he needs their help. Diego and Randall went to talk to Willow, who was shocked about hearing of the dryad, revealing that she saw the footage of Hamida’s transformation, but she had no idea it was related to Greek Mythology. Willow then revealed she didn’t see a dryad, but she has seen a girl wearing a golden dress at the park. The duo investigated the park, where they found some golden fabric. After seeing the fabric, they spoke to Chief Jones to ask permission in order to use Astrid to lead them to the dryad. After the permission was granted, the duo let Astrid sniff the fabric where they followed her all the way to a mansion. At the mansion they saw Vicky eating lunch with Hamilton in the patio, where Astrid suddenly jumped at Vicky, who wearing a golden dress, and started messing up the table. After the duo restrained Astrid, Vicky started yelling at them, making the duo apologize before running all the way to the station. Diego and Randall went to speak to Joe to see what’s up with him, where he started complaining that he caught a boy stuffing his head into the vegetables, eating them like an animal. Diego and Randall were confused when they heard this and so they decided to investigate the market where they found a crate of vegetable which had fibers stuck on it. The duo collected the fibers, and then sent them to Sploder who confirmed that the fibers were goat hair. Diego and Randall were confused and started thinking, where they realized that whoever was feeding on the crates must be a satyr. Not wanting to leave Joe without answers, the duo went to speak to him where they explained that they couldn’t find the culprit. After helping everyone out, Diego and Randall explained to Chief Jones the disappointing results, before they called it a day. Summary *'Isaac Hemsworth' Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Jade Hemsworth' Suspects F02E55ED-A42E-4551-80D3-28E3D4EC1764.png|Willow Rose E2BAEA43-F0A3-4AE3-9AFA-BA917163EC4F.png|Chad Edwards 2BA301A5-5BA8-4A2E-A2FF-77420B7BAB64.png|Lisa Edwards 68BE3316-955F-4B19-BDCB-516F0A998463.png|Jade Hemsworth 51B28324-7F72-4F41-AA89-F191CB710029.png|Joe Fellowes Quasi-suspects 02FF7819-B4DD-4E1F-9AE7-22613A04899E.png|David Jones.. Killer’s Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer watched The Hangman Murders *The killer eats oranges *The killer has freckles *The killer has blue eyes